Sou Seu
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Num dia quente de verão, Jane mostra a Lisbon como abrir sua mente.


Sou Seu

The Mentalist – Fanfiction publicada no projeto "Pay attention to song" do fórum Need For Fic

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

("I'm Yours" – Jason Mraz)

Era mais um dia quente e úmido de verão. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã, e a marcação do termômetro já estava na casa dos trinta graus. Lisbon tirou mais um lenço de papel da caixa em cima da mesa e passou pela testa. O maldito ar-condicionado do CBI havia escolhido justo esse dia para parar de funcionar. Apesar do clima, quando chegou ao escritório, reparou que Patrick Jane estava elegante como sempre, com sua calça social, camisa e colete. Ele devia ser o único ser humano imune ao calor da Califórnia.

Apesar das altas temperaturas costumarem trazer consigo o aumento da criminalidade, aquele era um dia parado no CBI. Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt haviam saído para comprar bebidas geladas – e, quem sabe, um ventilador. Lisbon estava com os pés em cima da mesa e ia arremessar a bola de lenço molhado quando Jane surgiu em sua frente.

"Bom dia, Lisbon!", disse ele, sorridente.

"Jane", ela respondeu, jogando a bola no cesto de lixo ao seu lado.

"Eu estava aqui pensando... Não acha que está um lindo dia hoje?"

"Claro, se você gosta de ficar suando como uma chaleira."

"Deixe de ser mal-humorada, Lisbon. Eu sei de algo que pode te animar. Acabei de receber um telefonema do Cho, dizendo para irmos até West Sacramento imediatamente."

"Cho? Mas ele não havia ido até o supermercado?"

"Sim, mas ele acabou de me ligar. Precisamos ir agora."

"Ele disse o que aconteceu? Um assassinato?"

"Não, mas precisamos chegar lá o mais rápido possível."

"Ok, Jane, então vamos."

Lisbon pegou seu distintivo e colocou sua arma de volta ao coldre em sua cintura. Em poucos minutos estavam no carro, em direção a West Sacramento. Essa é a maior área metropolitana, a seis quilômetros a oeste do centro da cidade de Sacramento – daí o seu nome. Jane estava com tanta pressa que tomou as chaves do carro das mãos de Lisbon e ligou o carro antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo. Não gostava de ficar no lado do carona, mas nesse dia Jane estava com uma pressa fora do normal.

"Para onde estamos indo exatamente, Jane?"

"Você vai ver quando chegarmos."

Logo Jane estacionava próximo a uma das margens do rio Sacramento. Era um lugar agradável, onde a temperatura era mais amena, devido ao próprio rio e à sombra das árvores que o rodeavam. Era possível ouvir passarinhos cantando e o fluxo do rio, com as águas batendo contra as pedras. Mas não havia o menor sinal de que houvesse ocorrido um assassinato.

"Jane? O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Ele não respondeu; ao invés disso, saiu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, tirando de lá uma enorme cesta de piquenique.

"Bem-vinda ao seu único dia de férias", sorriu, olhando para ela através da janela. Lisbon continuava sentada no carro, estupefata.

"Jane, o que você está fazendo?"

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e segurou levemente em seu braço, puxando-a para fora.

"Jane, nós não podemos ficar aqui. Temos que voltar para o CBI..."

"Lisbon, abra sua mente. Nada está acontecendo nessa cidade hoje. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, pelo menos hoje, um dia no ano. E devemos aproveitá-lo."

"Mas e se..."

"Garanto que os três patetas conseguiram lidar com isso sem a gente. _Se_ algo acontecer."

Contra sua vontade, Lisbon acompanhou Jane, enquanto ele estendia uma toalha xadrez em cima das pedrinhas que circundavam o rio. Ela sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, observando-o enquanto ele tirava uma série de provisões da cesta: sanduíches, queijo, uma garrafa de vinho gelado e duas taças. Diabos, talvez ele tivesse razão. Devia abrir sua mente. Começou tirando os sapatos. Ele lhe passou um sanduíche e encheu as taças de vinho.

"Um brinde a um lindo dia.", ele disse.

"Jane", ela disse, depois de provar o vinho. "O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?"

Ele deixou seu sanduíche de lado e esfregou as mãos.

"Ok, Lisbon. Veja só: outro dia saí do banho e estava escovando os dentes, pensando, quando minha respiração embaçou o espelho. Comecei a desenhar com o dedo, e ri comigo mesmo quando terminei."

"Por quê? O que você desenhou?"

"Seu rosto, Lisbon."

Ela ficou sem resposta, parando de mastigar o pedaço de pão que havia na boca. Acabou engolindo-o inteiro, enquanto Jane se esticava para segurar sua mão.

"O que aconteceu, Lisbon, é que resolvi olhar dentro do meu coração. E percebi que não queria mais perder tempo. Sei que você sente o mesmo que eu, e não quero mais esperar."

"Jane... Não podemos fazer isso. Nós somos colegas de trabalho e..."

"Não, Lisbon. Você não precisa complicar isso. Esse é nosso destino. Por favor, aceite. Você pensa demais, precisa aprender a aproveitar melhor o agora."

Dito isso, ele inclinou-se em direção a ela, que se manteve imóvel. Lisbon havia esperado muito tempo por isso também, mas agora que essa hora havia chegado, não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Jane chegou mais perto e mordiscou-lhe a orelha, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e olhou-a diretamente em seus olhos.

"Teresa Lisbon, sou seu", disse, antes de cobrir-lhe a boca.


End file.
